


the stars begin with you

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, LOTS OF CHEEK KISSES, M/M, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Time Skips, age gap, donghyuck has a crush on mark, donghyuck is 8 years younger than mark, donghyuck is a science geek, donghyuck is highkey a genius, donghyuck is jaehyun's baby brother, jaehyun and mark are best friends, johnjae appears in here, yerixmark, yes there is infidelity here bc it wouldn't be my fic without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Mark always sees Jaehyun’s little baby brother as a kid until he doesn’t anymore.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	the stars begin with you

The first time Mark ever met Donghyuck was when the boy was about 7 years old and he was 15. Jaehyun had moved into the new town to start a new school and that was how Mark and Jaehyun met and became friends. Jaehyun was kind, sweet, and only a year ahead of him in school and Mark took a strong liking to him, but there was one problem. Jaehyun had a younger baby brother who was 9 years younger than him and he was the most annoying thing Mark had ever laid his eyes on. Donghyuck had come running out of the house crying for Jaehyun just when Mark and Jaehyun met. Jaehyun had introduced himself while Mark was practicing basketball on his front porch.

“Jaehyun, mommy wants me to clean up my bedroom. I don’t want to do it.”

Mark had stared down at the little chubby tan boy who had his mouth all dirty with food. The boy had chestnut brown hair and he was wearing blue overalls. Mark thought he looked really cute because he had never seen any kid as cute as him. The boy didn’t even glance at him while Jaehyun pulled him into a small hug.

“Then you should listen to Mom, Hyuckie. I’ll help you clean up. Let’s go back inside,” Jaehyun told the little boy and kissed his wet cheeks. He looked back at Mark, smiling. “It was great meeting you. We’ll prob see each other more at school.”

“Bye, see you.” That was all Mark could say as he watched them walk away. He never had a neighbor around his age before and Jaehyun seemed really nice.

Over the past couple of months, Jaehyun and him became best friends and there were a lot of times when they were both over at each other’s place. Usually Mark would be over at Jaehyun’s place studying and playing games. And that was when Donghyuck came into the picture a lot. Many times than not, Donghyuck would walk into Jaehyun’s room and attach himself to Mark and they both knew that Donghyuck liked Mark a little too much. Everytime Mark went over to their house, Donghyuck always clung to him and kisses his face, saying he wanted to play with him.

Which leads to today when Donghyuck suddenly walked in and snuggled up to Mark’s side.

“Donghyuck, why are you in here?” Jaehyun asked, peering at the little boy who had cuddled himself on his best friend’s side.

“I want to see Mark. I didn’t get to see him for a few days,” Donghyuck said, smiling at Mark with his big doed eyes.

Mark sighed and looked at Donghyuck. “We are studying. I’ll play with you later.”

“Why not now? I want to play with you,” Donghyuck whined, hugging onto Mark’s arm tighter.

“I promise we can play later. Let’s pinkie swear,” Mark held out his pinky for Donghyuck, wiggling it front of him.

Donghyuck’s eyes seemed to have sparkled and he grinned, leaning closer to him. “How about a kiss instead?”

“Donghyuck!” Mark’s eyes widened.

“Please?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his annoying brother and Mark just groaned. Donghyuck won’t stop bothering them if he didn’t do anything so Mark gave up and leaned down to give Donghyuck a kiss on the head. The little boy grinned and then kissed Mark back in the cheek before he happily jumped off the bed and left the room.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun said, shaking his head at him. “He’s a kid and he’s crushing on you Mark.”

“I know.”

“He’s never going to leave you alone. If you guys end up dating in the future, I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Dude, that won’t happen. That’s highkey gross.”

Jaehyun had mentioned some time ago that Donghyuck was actually adopted by his mother when Donghyuck was just 10 months old. That was why they don’t look alike, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from loving his brother now that his father wasn’t in the picture. His father had left them when Jaehyun was very young and he didn’t even know what he even looked like. Mark’s glad that Jaehyun can easily trust and talk to him about these things. They grew a lot closer through the years, joining basketball together, confiding in each other, making friends together, having love lives, and they stuck together like that, it was always Jaehyun and Mark.

When Donghyuck turned 9 and Mark was 17, Mark had gotten his first girlfriend. Jaehyun and all his friends were all happy for him and congratulated him. Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind a single bit and still wants kisses and hugs from Mark every time he sees Mark. Donghyuck knows Mark won’t turn him down and Donghyuck likes to get away with it. His crush on Mark still remains the same and Donghyuck doesn’t miss a chance to tell him about it. Donghyuck would ask Mark to pick him up from school whenever he could get a chance since Mark could finally drive now. Donghyuck would shamelessly kiss Mark on the cheek and attach himself to Mark every chance he could get. Mark found his kisses to be wet and sticky.

One day, Jaehyun had asked Mark to pick up Donghyuck from school since Donghyuck begged to see Mark all morning. When Mark arrived to pick up Donghyuck with his girlfriend, Donghyuck just greeted Mark’s girlfriend politely and instantly jumped into Mark’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“Markie, I missed you. I’m so happy to see you.”

Mark just laughed and his girlfriend squealed, gaping at the little boy. “Omg you’re right babe. He’s so cute. Look at his cheeks.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck and smiled. “Donghyuck, meet Yeri. My girlfriend.”

Mark put Donghyuck down so that he could talk to Yeri some more. Donghyuck just smiled at her with his crooked teeth. “You’re pretty Yeri.”

Yeri squeezed his cheeks. “You are the cutest. Can’t believe Jaehyun got a brother like you.”

“I know I’m the cutest.”

They both walked Donghyuck to the car and Donghyuck asked to hang out with them because Jaehyun wouldn’t be home because of his part-time job. Yeri took a liking to Donghyuck and played games with him most of the time and Donghyuck didn’t mind. He thinks that Yeri was nice even if he was dating Mark. He knew that Mark was at an age to date around and although Donghyuck liked Mark, he also wanted Mark to be happy. Donghyuck wasn’t raised to be a rude kid and he learned that love and kindness are what makes a person better. When Yeri left the house, Donghyuck cuddled up with Mark on the couch, his body on his lap. Mark wrapped his arms around him and kissed his fluffy head, pushing his bangs off his forehead.

“Do you like Yeri?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, she’s cool. Have you kissed her?”

Mark nodded. “I have. I really like her.”

Donghyuck hugged him tighter. “I know but if she doesn’t marry you, I will!”

Mark just chuckled, squishing his cheeks. “You’re 9 Donghyuck. You shouldn't be thinking about that right now.”

“But I want to marry you. I don’t care Markie. I really like you. I like you a lot. You’re so cool when you drive, when you wear that basketball jersey, and you look so cute when you smile.”

Mark just looked at him and shook his head. “Hyuckie, you should like someone your age. I’m too old for you.”

Donghyuck shook his head, putting his head on Mark’s chest. “You will never be too old for me. Will you kiss me if I ask you to?”

“What do you mean?”

“On the lips.”

Mark’s eyes grew wide. “In your dreams kid.”

Donghyuck just laughed and snuggled with Mark, falling asleep on him as Mark sang to him a lullaby.

Jaehyun was graduating high school and leaving for University in a few days and they all had a big party. The party was at Taeyong’s place, one of their closest friend. They all drank and got wasted, including Mark and all their senior friends. Hendery and Lucas didn’t drink that much and they had to drag everyone home. Hendery had dropped off Jaehyun and Mark back home while Lucas had to get Xiaojun out of having sex with someone he just met. They stumbled into Jaehyun’s house all drunk so it obviously woke Donghyuck up. Donghyuck was wearing his spiderman PJs when he walked down the stairs to see them. Eventually, Jaehyun’s mom came out and had scolded them for underage drinking and told Jaehyun that he was grounded for the next few days, taking away his car keys. Jaehyun’s mom pushed them into the basement to sleep. The basement had two couches and Donghyuck had sneaked down without his mom seeing him and tangled himself with Mark's arms, kissing his face. Mark stank but Donghyuck didn’t care.

“Hyuck is that you?” Mark mumbled, his eyes not making clear images. “I know it’s you. Go to bed.”

“I’m in bed. With you.”

Mark groaned and he was just too tired from partying all night and eventually fell asleep with a boy in his arms.

When they woke up, Jaehyun wasn’t surprised to see Donghyuck cuddled up with Mark and instantly ran to the kitchen to get some painkillers for his migraine.

Donghyuck scattered more kisses all over Mark’s face and when Mark woke up, he harshly pushed Donghyuck away.

“Why do you keep cuddling with me?”

Donghyuck pouted and crossed his arms. “I like you duh.”

Mark rubbed his fingers against his temple, shaking his head. “You’re cute Donghyuck, but you’re just Jaehyun’s baby brother.”

“So what about it?”

“It means that you need to stop kissing me!”

Donghyuck blinked at him but didn’t care as he crawled over to Mark and sat on his lap. “I don’t want to. I’m always going to kiss you as much as I want.”

“Ugh stop bothering me, so annoying,” Mark looked at him before standing up and rushing to the bathroom to barf.

The next few hours, Donghyuck of course told his mother about Mark hurting his feelings. His mother just laughed and called him adorable, but she ultimately called Mark out of Jaehyun’s room to apologize to him.

“Miss Jung, do I have to? He’s just a KID?”

“That tone will not be tolerated in my household. Donghyuck is my baby boy and I won’t have you breaking his heart or being mean to him.”

Mark just groaned and crossed his arms. He looked down at Donghyuck and Donghyuck stared back at him, not saying anything. Mark truly believed that Donghyuck was something he couldn’t figure out or maybe he was just a devil in disguise. Yeah, Donghyuck really is a little devil.

Mark sighed and kneeled in front of the boy. “Fine, I’m sorry for calling you annoying. I’ll take you out on a date when you’re 18,” Mark said, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “If I’m not single by then.”

Donghyuck grinned and engulfed him in a tight hug.  
“Promise?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah.”

“If you promise, then kiss me,” Donghyuck said, turning his face to the side. Mark laughed but leaned over and pecked his cheeks, close to his nose.

It was Mark’s senior year without Jaehyun who had left to go to University in a different city miles away. Mark spent a lot of time playing basketball, doing college applications, spending time with his friends, and especially going out with Yeri. Mark thinks that high school relationships are either a miss or a hit and he somehow knew that he and Yeri would last a long time. The sex was great and Mark fairly enjoyed it and Yeri was a great girl he really vibed with. He felt like he could spend a lifetime with her. They do have their ups and downs, just like any other couple. Yeri made him happy and he’s the perfect girlfriend he could ever ask for. Yeri is there when he needs her to be and they always talk about their troubles and deepest secrets.

Mark barely saw Donghyuck and when he did, the boy was too busy making new inventions and playing with his middle school friends and Mark had met them a few times when he went over to give Mrs. Jung some fruits from his backyard. Their names were Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun and somehow, Mark knew that he would be seeing them a lot more in life. Mark hung out with Lucas and Hendery a lot and Mark often slept over at Lucas’s house, sometimes complaining to him about school stress, applications, and all the things that were on his mind. Mark was going through a lot of things and sometimes Jaehyun would call him from time to time to chat and Jaehyun often did ask if he had been seeing Donghyuck a lot.

“He’s having fun with some of his friends. Kinda miss him and his cute face. I’ve been so damn busy I barely talk to him or see him. I did hear that he was inventing something, maybe a flying lightbulb, who knows.” Donghyuck grew up loving inventing things and even created his own mini-laboratory in his room and a bigger one in the garage.

Jaehyun just hummed. “I miss his cute face too. Just make sure he stays out of trouble for me. He might destroy the neighborhood with his weird inventions.” Mark internally shivered from that idea because Hyuck had one time made a cherry bomb cake that blew up in his backyard and everyone freaked out. Mark was so shocked that Donghyuck could even do that and that was a start for more surprises. Donghyuck attended the annual children’s science fair every year and he is well known around his grade for his brilliant inventions. They talked for a few more moments before Jaehyun had to go.

Mark had arrived home from basketball practice and he saw Donghyuck and his parents chatting in the living room and his parents chooing at how cute Donghyuck was and the boy was talking about his new science invention and all that sort. The thing was, everyone was amazed at how smart Donghyuck was and the whole neighborhood knew him as the “science angel.” Mark thought that name was a little off from what he expected because Donghyuck really wasn’t an angel.

Donghyuck instantly wrapped himself around Mark when he saw him.

Mark looked down at him and thought that Donghyuck was finally growing up. He grew taller, but he still had those chubby cheeks and his brown chestnut hair wasn’t curly anymore. Mark figured he liked it. Donghyuck also got braces this year and he missed his crooked teeth that made him extra unresistable.

Donghyuck talked about his new invention to Mark when they were walking upstairs to Mark’s room. Mark opened the door and found a sunflower on his desk in a clear vase and blinked his eyes.

“What’s this?”

Donghyuck looked up at him. “I made it for you. Well, kinda. It’s an actual sunflower but I created it to live for exactly 20 years using science. Do you like it? It’s a gift I wanted you to have.”

Mark was still a little confused as he walked closer to his desk, touching it. He didn't know why Donghyuck had chosen a sunflower because Mark’s favorite flower was daisies. “You did that?” He was pretty much lost for words.

Donghyuck nodded as he grabbed his hand. “I just missed you a lot recently. I thought that you could think about me when you see the sunflower because that’s my favorite flower. I want you to be able to remember me when you look at it so that I’ll always be next to you. Besides, you’ve been busy as well. We don’t see each other anymore.”

Mark just sighed and sat down on his bed, signaling Donghyuck to sit on his lap. Donghyuck didn’t hesitate and climbed into his lap. The way Donghyuck was talking makes it look like they were dating when in reality, it’s far from that. He knows he loves Donghyuck because he is his best friend’s brother and someone that just became a fix in his life as he grew up. “I’m sorry. College stuff is stressing me out and then there’s Yeri as well. I sometimes needed time for myself to recharge. I’m working hard and doing my best all the time, but I do slip and slide. Jaehyun isn't here to pick up the pieces for me.”

“You can always talk to me when you need to.”

Mark just chuckled, kissing Donghyuck’s head. “This isn’t exactly something I can casually talk to you about Hyuck. You’ll understand when you’re older. It’s just teenage and adult stuff that you’ll one day experience.”

Donghyuck just whined. “C’ mon Mark. I do science, what else can’t I understand? I want to be there for you Mark.”

Mark used his right hand to squeeze his cheeks gently. “I’m leaving for college this year Hyuck. It’s gonna be exciting, but it means I’m leaving you.”

Donghyuck tucked his head under Mark’s chin, inhaling his scent. “You told me this before.”

“And maybe it’s time for you to give up on me.”

“I don't want to. Mark, can please you kiss me?”

Mark seemed taken aback by that question, but didn't question it. “Okay,” Mark kissed his cheeks and pulled back.

Donghyuck shook his head. “On my lips.”

Mark shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

Donghyuck whined, frowning. “No one will know. Your parents won’t see us. Just one peck on the lips.”

Mark closed his eyes, sighing. “No.”

“I want my first kiss to be you, hyung.”

Mark shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. “Hyuck, I’m 18 and you’re 10. That’s illegal and besides, I don’t think I can ever do that to you. You’re just a kid to me.”

Donghyuck frowned, crossing his arms. “Okay fine. But when I’m 18, you’re giving me my first kiss. I don’t care what you say. You are going to kiss me no matter what. You’re going to kiss me right?”

“Hyuck, that is not how this works.”

Donghyuck just grinned, tucking his head under Mark’s chin again. “You also said you were gonna take me out on a date.”

Mark groaned. “I said if I was single.”

“I know but I want to go on a date with you no matter what.”

A week later, Mark had stopped by Donghyuck’s house in order to give Ms. Jung her bowls and plates back when she had brought over food to his house. Ms Jung always looked pretty and happy to see him.

“Hello Mark! Thanks for bringing these back. Can you ask your parents if they want to have dinner later today?”

“I’m sure they would love to come over for dinner. I’ll ask them when I get home.”

They both heard a loud clinking sound in the garage.

“Donghyuck is making something again. I have no idea what. He’s always up to something,” Mrs. Jung said as she chopped up some onions.

“I’ll go check on him,” Mark said as he walked to the garage. Mark witnessed Donghyuck dressed in black overalls and his face was all smeared with dirt. Mark found him oddly cute wearing overalls and he thinks that could be his weakness. He also likes it when he’s focused on working on inventions and he’s seen Hyuck work on his inventions in the past. Mark stayed by the door and watched before he finally knocked.

Donghyuck looked over at him and smiled. “If it isn’t my future husband coming to see what I’m up to. I’m making a brand new time-traveling vehicle. How does it look?”

Mark thought the vehicle looked great but it seems like Hyuck was only in the first few stages. “What are going to do with a traveling machine?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “You can do many things. You can visit the past or change the future. I’m interested in knowing more about the past, but I just need to get this right.” Donghyuck walked over to his computer and typed in something. “I’m programming the vehicle’s systems to know when to go back to the future or the past with this microchip.” Donghyuck clicked a button and a microchip came out and Donghyuck showed it to Mark. “This is what it looks like. I can’t wait to actually use it.” He walked around the vehicle and started fixing some stuff to which Mark really didn’t know exactly what he was doing. Engineering and science were never his thing. He was really amazed by the boy and all the things his brain could do. He didn’t know anyone like him and maybe Donghyuck was just one in a million people that belong with the stars.

Mark smiled at him. “Do you need any help?”

“Sure. I’m thirsty. Can you get me apple juice?”

“Of course.” Mark walked back inside and grabbed a container of apple juice in the fridge and walked back into the garage to hand Hyuck his drink. Hyuck grinned at him and suddenly kissed his cheek. Mark wasn’t fazed by that anymore and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, I’ll be back tonight for dinner. I’m meeting with my friends right now. I’ll see you later okay?”

Donghyuck nodded and tilted his head. “Kiss my cheek too.”

Mark just laughed and brushed the dirt off his cheeks and gave him a big kiss right on his cheekbones. Mark found that somehow he can’t resist Donghyuck and his cuteness even if he’s a menace sometimes.

Later at night, they all had dinner together and Ms. Jung mentioned that she knew Donghyuck was very bright the moment she set her eyes on him at the adoption center.

“He was just so cute and I had a feeling that he was just special. Do you know that feeling when you first see someone? I wanted him right away. I just think that Donghyuck is an angel sent from heaven.”

Mark just looked over at the boy who was too busy shoving food into his mouth. Donghyuck had washed up for dinner and dressed himself in a cute baby green T-shirt.

“I also agree, Cynthia. I think that he would get into many high prestigious science institutions. He’s really one of a kind.” His mom turned to him. “Mark got accepted into Harvard so he’s leaving us this summer.”

“Wow, congratulations Mark. I’m happy for you!”

“Where’s Harvard?” Donghyuck asked, wiping his mouth.

“It’s in America,” Mark replied, looking over at him.

Donghyuck blinked up at him. “Oh, so it’s really far away.” Donghyuck suddenly excused himself and he went into his room.

“Oh he must be upset that you’re going so far away. He thought that you were going to school somewhere far in this town, but he didn’t think that you would be leaving to go to the US,” Ms. Jung said, a frown forming on her face.

Mark nodded as he wiped his lips with a napkin.“I’ll talk to him.” Mark stood up and walked up the stairs, knocking on Donghyuck’s room. “Hey, it’s me. Can we talk?”

It took a long 2 minutes until Donghyuck opened up, closing the door behind him. “Do you want to see the stars with me?” He suddenly asked. He was wearing a red hoodie.

Mark just nodded. “Sure.”

“Great because I have a telescope outside. Let’s go.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand and led him to the backyard. They took time to see the stars using the telescope and Donghyuck seemed really happy and clung to his side. Donghyuck talked about some research and findings he read up about the stars.

“It would be great to just create a star myself you know? The stars are so far away we can’t even reach them. There are more stars than there is sand on earth.” Donghyuck just kept talking and talking and Mark just let him. When Donghyuck stopped talking, Mark looked over at him, pulling him closer.

“Did you know that you’re a constellation?”

“Me?”

Mark nodded. “Your moles make Ursa Minor. If you haven’t noticed.”

Donghyuck grinned at him, his braces showing. “But you have. Does that mean you like me?”

Mark just laughed. “It’s not hard to know and I feel like learning about constellations is pretty easy if you’re into astrology or something. Besides, you have a lot of moles. It wasn’t hard to put it together.”

“You didn’t even answer my question. But no, I haven’t noticed that I’m a constellation.”

“Ursa Minor means little bear. It fits you a lot.”

They both laughed at that and Mark ruffled Donghyuck’s hair.

“Are you surprised I’m leaving this town? I’m going to miss everyone here but I’ll always come and visit you and my family and of course your mom.”

Donghyuck laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars. “Mark, I’m happy for you. Just make sure to keep the sunflower. I want you to keep it for a long time.”

“I will keep it until it dies.”

Donghyuck pulled Mark to lay down with him. “I’m going to miss you so much. Make sure you come back for me.”

Mark smiled as Donghyuck kissed his cheeks, snuggling next to him. Mark leaned over to his ear. “Besides, you don’t need to make a star,” Mark whispered to him, “you are one.”

  
  


Donghyuck entered high school a few years later and he barely saw Mark, but Jaehyun sometimes came home for break and he missed Jaehyun a lot. All his friends started dating and Jaemin and Jeno ended up dating each other, and no one was too surprised about that. Donghyuck of course had a few other crushes here and there but he was so focused on his own academics that dating wasn’t something that interested him. Donghyuck joined the high school’s academic decathlon team and the science club to which he of course is the president. Donghyuck still attended the annual science fairs, especially the one garnered for high school students every year to which he got a pretty good record for his inventions and even had people interviewing him for TV. Donghyuck ended up getting a huge scholarship for his one invention during junior year and his name was all plastered on the news and was dubbed as one of the smartest and popular students in school and in their town. He was given the opportunity to present to big companies about his inventions and research studies on the stars. Donghyuck was happy that he was able to get his name known and take part in many internships in the summer which was why he was never home during the summer. When he returned back home from his out-of-state internship the summer of junior year, that was when he saw Mark again.

Mark looked different, but he looked good. Donghyuck couldn’t take his eyes off Mark and it felt like Mark was the only person he could see. When Jaemin and Renjun pulled him into a hug, Donghyuck finally broke off his gaze and smiled at his friends. Mark greeted him and before he could say anything, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him and spun him around.

“Donghyuck, I’m so proud of you. At this point, you might be working for NASA.”

They all went back home and ate some food. His friends were having a great time talking about their summer to which he wasn’t a part of. He kind of wished he spent more time with them being a regular student, but his dream has always been research. He was so happy that he got the opportunity to do what he loves. Renjun had revealed that he and Yangyang got together in the summer and Donghyuck congratulated him, knowing how much he had been crushing on Yangyang. He kinda felt bad about not being able to watch their romance evolve or be there for his friends because he too focused on his own thing. Yangyang was their other friend who recently moved to their school and he was the funniest person Donghyuck had ever met so he trusts Yangyang with Renjun.

Donghyuck finally got Mark alone and pulled him outside to the porch to chat. He smiled at Mark and couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his waist, engulfing him in a tight hug and it felt like home. It has been forever since they could be in each other’s arms. “Just like what I remembered. I miss this so much.”

Mark chuckled, his deep voice a little strong and husky but still the same as ever. “Still clingy like what I remember.”

Donghyuck gazed up at him and grinned. Donghyuck reached out to touch his cheeks, his hair, and his eyes. Mark aged, but he was still so beautiful. Mark was 25 this year, but it felt like Mark was still the same as before and Donghyuck can tell. Mark also grew taller and Donghyuck was still short compared to him.

Mark finally broke off their gaze and turned away from him and took a deep breath. “I’m going to propose to Yeri soon. You know we decided to stay together ever since high school ended and I feel like my life would not be complete without her. I’m happy with her.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, unexpectedly. “I mean I guess. I’ll always be happy for you Mark. You know that.”

Mark looked down at the boy who he watched grow up and become a known megastar phenomenon. He’s happy for Hyuck and he knows that he will go great places in the future.

Mark glanced around and suddenly reached out for his hand and led him to his car. Donghyuck was confused at first but Mark pushed him inside the backseat of the car before looking to see if anyone saw them. “Hyuck, I’ve been thinking a lot. I know that you want me to be your first kiss when you turn 18, but I’m actually going to be moving with Yeri to live in London for a little. She’s going to do her fashion stuff while I do law. I found a great company I’m looking forward to working with.”

“Mark, stop rambling.”

Mark stopped talking and slowly leaned forward to hold his cheek, the very same cheeks which have slimmed down a lot. Donghyuck also didn’t have braces anymore and his teeth were shining as ever. “I wanted to give you your kiss today,” Mark said.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, not sure if he heard correctly. “Really?” He smiled at Mark. Donghyuck still feels like a little kid with a crush on Mark and he doesn’t think that will ever go away.

Mark captured his lips in a soft kiss and Donghyuck instantly kissed him back, putting his hands on his shoulder. Mark was the first to pull back and Donghyuck didn’t want to stop. Donghyuck crawled on Mark’s lap and pushed his lips against Mark. He had always dreamed about kissing Mark ever since he was a kid and today it felt unreal. They made out for what felt like forever and Donghyuck loved how Mark’s stubble felt against his face and cheeks. Mark grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer and Donghyuck didn’t think his night could get any worse.

When they finally stopped to breathe, Donghyuck put his head on Mark’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you, Mark. I’m so happy to see you again today.”

“Me too,” Mark whispered, his fingers running through Donghyuck’s hair. “I missed you too.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark. “Mark, how was it like kissing me?”

Mark didn’t say anything for a while, he just closed his eyes as Donghyuck pressed kisses all over his face and neck. “Hyuck, I want you to know that you’ll find someone who will love you more than I can.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Mark shut up and kiss me again. Please.”

Mark nodded, caressing his cheeks to plant his lips on his. “But just promise me that you will find someone else.”

Donghyuck blinked up at him. “I wish I could do that.”

Mark closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed him, taking his breath away. They spent a long time kissing each other until Mark received a text from Jaehyun, asking him where he and Donghyuck went which he ignored as Donghyuck trailed his lips down his neck.

“Did you tell Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked, chugging down his drink. They were hanging out at the bar in their hometown. Usually Mark never goes to bars at all because he knows that Yeri doesn’t like it, but being back home just gives sometimes gives him stress for unknown reasons.

“Yeah. I told him.”

“Donghyuck still likes you.”

Mark just sighed. “His future is bright. I’m so proud of him. I wish that he didn’t like me you know? I don't even know why he likes me. I’m just me.”

Jaehyun put down his drink, shrugging. “If he was older, would you date him?”

Mark didn’t say anything as he got reminded of him kissing Donghyuck in the backseat of his car. It was something he has yet to tell Jaehyun, something he couldn’t even explain.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and leaned back. “It doesn’t have to be dating you know. You don’t have to date someone to know that you love them.”

Mark shook his head. “I don’t have feelings for him like that. He’ll always be just a kid to me. It wouldn’t matter if he was older or younger. I don’t think I could ever like him like that.”

  
  


Mark and Jaehyun left the next day and Donghyuck stayed over at Renjun’s house, spending the day watching sci-movies and arguing with Renjun about random stuff. Renjun suddenly brought up Mark to which Donghyuck had avoided the very subject ever since high school began. It’s not that he was sensitive about the topic, but as he grew older through the years, he started feeling hopeless and upset with life.

“Do you think Mark is developing feelings for you? He seemed really happy to see you the last few days.”

Donghyuck bit his lips, rolling on his back. “It doesn’t matter if he likes me. I just think we have different dreams and paths in life.”

“But you like him.”

Donghyuck smiled bitterly. “I have always liked him. I was a kid with a stupid crush on him and I still have this stupid crush on him. I have always told myself to be happy for Mark whatever he does and wants in life. It’s just that this age difference holds us back; it’s like life leads us elsewhere and I’m not sure that Mark and I will end up together.”

Renjun sighed and patted his back. “You still have more chances.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I love him a lot, but he’s happy with someone else. He’ll never look at me any differently because I am Jaehyun’s kid brother.”

“Hey don't say that.”

Donghyuck looked at Renjun. “I’m going to work harder on my research and besides, I’m going to be working on my inventions more. I need to focus on these stuff.”

“Are you ever going to fix that time vehicle? You wanted to use it so that you can find your biological parents.”

“It never worked! I think it’s just a fail. I feel like being a scientist isn’t easy and it takes so much out of me.”

“You have to work harder Hyuck. This could be the invention that can change your life.”

“I’m not sure Renjun. It’s too dangerous.”

When Donghyuck left Renjun’s house, Donghyuck went into his garage and stared down at his time vehicle that he had renamed Starlight back when he was 11. He’s 17 now and he used to think that this invention could work one day, but now he didn’t even care anymore. There was no point in seeing the past or the future. There was probably no way that Mark would end up with him and there wasn’t a reason to see his biological parents who had left him for adoption. He wanted to know where he came from and who had given him life, but it all seemed to not matter.

Donghyuck got accepted into MIT and he was on the phone with Jaehyun who was currently living in Chicago with his boyfriend Johnny he had met about last year. Donghyuck had never met Johnny before but he saw pictures and looked at his Instagram before. He just knows that Johnny is really tall and handsome and from what Jaehyun said, he was a wonderful person.

“Are you excited to go?”

“Of course I am. It’s going to be my first time leaving home.”

“Are you worried about leaving home?”

“I don’t want to leave Mom.”

“Mom will be fine Hyuck. This is about you and your future. Johnny and I will be back home to send you off at the airport and help you pack everything.”

“I’ll see you then!”

“I’m so proud of you Hyuck. You’re going to do so many great things.”

“Thanks Jaehyun. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Mark had called him late at night because apparently it was morning for him in London. Mark had congratulated him and told him that MIT is extremely hard to get into and he was just so proud that Donghyuck got into MIT. He was far too thrilled and excited for him.

“It is my dream school.”

Mark smiled and didn’t say anything for a while and Donghyuck thought Mark had hung up on him.

“Mark?”

“Oh I’m still here! I’m actually cooking something to eat. I’m pretty hungry, but I’m really happy for you Hyuck! I wish I could see you in the summer and help you pack but with work, I can’t! I have a lot of cases lined up.”

Donghyuck was sad about that but he didn’t let that get to him. “That’s okay. I’ll FaceTime you then.”

“I can’t FaceTime either. I’m really sorry.”

“Mark, it’s okay. I’ll see you when I can! I’m turning 18 in June. We’re gonna have a party and if you can’t attend, let’s FaceTime.”

“I would love to see you again, but work is a lot right now.”

“I know. I miss you too Mark.”

“I miss you more.”

“You’re starting to sound like Jaehyun.”

“Well, we are best friends for a reason.”

Donghyuck just laughed at that.

“Hey Hyuck, I just want to say that the sunflower you gave me, I think about you when I look at it and it makes me really happy. It also makes me miss you a lot more.”

Donghyuck smiled. “Then you should date me.”

Mark sighed on the other side. “It’s not that easy.”

Donghyuck bit his lips as he walked around his garage that over the years he made into his own official lab. He sat down on the stool and fiddled with his tools. “Is it just because I’m young? I’m turning 18 in two months and you kissed me for a reason. You didn’t have to kiss me but you did. I just thought that you would be mature because you are older and I just wanted you to be happy reaching your dreams. I never held you back and I never got upset with you when you got together with Yeri or decided to propose to her. Can you just tell me that you don’t like me back so we can stop whatever this is? So that I can give up on you? I don’t want to be hung on you anymore.”

Mark took a long moment to answer. “It’s because you keep bringing me back to you. Sometimes I don’t want to talk to you or even think about you, but you’re always in my head and I worry about if you’re gonna die while building a gorilla robot machine. And I kissed you because you wanted me to kiss you and I couldn’t be there when you turn 18.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes. “I was freaking what 9?10? I was just a kid! You didn’t have to do that. I would be fine if you didn’t kiss me.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You would keep pestering me to kiss you.”

“Well do you want to kiss me again?” Donghyuck asked quietly, looking down at his feet. He doesn’t know if Mark has feelings for him or if he doesn’t. It’s all too confusing. Mark was confusing.

“I’m sorry Hyuck. I still think that you’re just Jaehyun’s baby brother.”

“That’s bullshit Mark! This is a yes or no question. When we made out in your car for hours, you seemed into it as much as I was. I’m so sure that you want to kiss me again because we kissed more than once.”

“We’re not kissing again. Like I told you, I wanted to give you your kiss first.”

Donghyuck felt his heart plummeting down to the floor. He didn’t know what to feel. “What about sex? Are you going to give me sex instead? You already cheated on Yeri with me and what would a little sex do?”

“Sex? What? Hyuck are you crazy?”

“I don’t understand why age even matters anymore. When I’m 40 and you’re 48, does it even matter? Age is just a number.”

“I guess it wouldn’t matter. But Hyuck, I'm in love with someone else. Don’t you get it?”

“Yes and I’m happy for you. I really am and I’m thrilled. I just don’t want you to play with my feelings anymore.”

Mark groaned. “For a scientist, you really don’t know anything about love.”

“This isn’t even about that Mark. You can’t just love Yeri and then go around and kiss me passionately like that in the back of your car. I know you think about it too and I think about it. You don’t know anything about love Mark.”

“I love Yeri more than you know.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Fine.”

“I’m sorry Hyuck. I’m not the one for you.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll call you soon. Bye Hyuck.”

Donghyuck closed his phone and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to think about Mark anymore.

  
  


It was Donghyuck’s birthday and Renjun and Jaemin pretty much planned the whole thing. Donghyuck really wasn’t interested in talking to anyone but his mom had invited a few business people from science institutions in their town and they are quite familiar with Donghyuck over the years. Donghyuck just watched them make themselves comfortable and when he came over to greet himself, they had asked him how it felt to be going to MIT and his dreams.

“Getting into MIT is a dream come true honestly. I want to just be a researcher and create things that make me happy. Other than that, I don't have a dream.”

“I think that you’re going to be legendary Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck just smiled and nodded. “I hope that you guys enjoy the party! There’s lots of food here.”

Donghyuck walked over to converse with his friends and classmates with who he has become closer through the years. Just as the party was about to end, Mark suddenly arrived. Donghyuck just thought that it was a dream and couldn't believe his eyes.

Mark patted his head as he walked closer. “Happy birthday squirt.”

Donghyuck just smiled at him, still surprised to see him there. Mark told him he couldn’t make it but Donghyuck just wrapped his arms around him, making sure that it was real. Sometime later, people knocked on the door and Donghyuck released Mark and opened it to see people he didn’t know. “Who are you guys?”

“Are you Lee Donghyuck? You invented the flying spaceship with the controlled headpiece?”

Donghyuck nodded, still very confused. It was one of his recent inventions he worked a long time on. “What about it?”

“We want to offer you something. We want to create your inventions. This could change society and the world.”

Suddenly Mark came out along with Renjun and Jaemin. Mark instantly wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled his closer.

“Oh are you Donghyuck’s boyfriend?” One of them asked. “Megastar Donghyuck is dating? Jot that down.”

Mark blinked his eyes. “Who are you guys?”

“We are from NeoTech Science Lab. We want to offer Donghyuck something.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. You can’t use my idea.” It was Jaemin who slammed the door on their faces and looked over at his best friend. “They want to recreate my flying spaceship that's all.”

Mark looked down at him and didn’t say anything. A few hours later, the party ended and they were cleaning up the house. Donghyuck ended up chatting more to the researchers who came to his party and they offered that they want to work with him once he’s out of college.

Renjun helped him clean up the place and Donghyuck expressed how mentally draining it all was once most of the people had already left. “You love creating stuff but you hate getting noticed for it.”

“I mean it’s not bad, but I didn’t want to be famous.”

“I know Hyuck. You don’t have to be. You can call it quits.”

Both Jaemin and Renjun left about half an hour later. Jeno couldn’t make it to his party because he was out of town visiting his family in Jeju Island.

Donghyuck saw Mark in the garage when he walked in. “Whatcha doing in here?”

Mark turned around to see him. “Are you okay? Donghyuck, I’m sorry about what happened during our phone call.”

Donghyuck just walked up to him. “It doesn’t matter anymore I guess. I know that we won’t end up together in the future. I wanted to make the time machine so I can see the future for us and see who my biological parents are. None of it mattered. Only the present mattered.”

Mark just sighed. “You’re right Donghyuck. The present is the most important.”

Donghyuck smiled at him and waited for Mark to wrap his arms around him. When Mark walked closer, he took his hands and squeezed them. “I wanted to see you so bad, Hyuck. I couldn’t miss out on seeing you when you turn 18 even if I tell myself that it was okay.”

Donghyuck pulled Mark down to his lips. “Then kiss me again.”

“Are you crazy? Anyone can come any second.”

“No one is going to come in. This is still my laboratory. And you didn’t say no.”

Mark shook his head. “Hyuck, this is wrong. I can’t kiss you.”

“I’m 18 now. I’m not illegal anymore like last time and besides, you already cheated on Yeri once. What difference does it make if you did it again?”

“This isn't about Yeri. I told you to give up on me.”

Donghyuck sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “I’ll do the same if you do the same. I know that you feel something for me too, whatever it is. I just don’t know what you want.”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

Donghyuck watched Mark for a long moment. Mark wasn’t looking at him, just at the wall beside him. Donghyuck can’t read Mark when he’s like this. “Fine. Can you just kiss my moles, Mark?”

“Do you really want me to do that?”

Donghyuck nodded, pulling him closer. “Don’t think. Just do it.”

Mark hovered above him and closed his eyes. “Just don’t tell anyone about this.” Mark caressed his cheeks and pressed small light kisses on his moles. Mark breathed and kissed down his neck and Donghyuck leaned his head against the wall. It felt good and Mark was really gentle with him. When Mark got to his collarbones, Mark sucked on them lightly making sure not to leave a mark before going to the other side and kissing the rest of his moles. When Mark was done, he leaned back and stared down at Donghyuck.

“You know Mark, I wish that we could travel somewhere together. I wish that you could be happy with me.”

Mark smiled, petting his head. “I am happy that I have you in my life. It’s all I could ever ask for.”

“Can you take me out on a date?”

Mark stepped back, blinking his eyes. “Donghyuck, do you even know what you are asking?”

“Yes. You told me that you would take me out on a date.”

“Only if I was single.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes. “But if you were single, you would take me out, right?”

Mark didn’t say anything and Donghyuck couldn’t read his mind. A minute passed and Mark spoke up. “Yeah, let’s say that.”

“Okay. When are you leaving?”

“I’m leaving in two days.”

Donghyuck walked around his lab and fiddled with some stuff before looking back at him. “I finished the time machine. I’m not sure I will ever use it. I don't have a use for it.”

Mark nodded. “That’s alright. I’m proud of you though.”

They walked out of the garage and Donghyuck had asked Mark if he wanted to come to his room and Mark said yes. When they entered the room, Mark saw that it was just like a lab class filled with potions, beakers, and other stuff but it has a bed and a few bookshelves.

“Yeah, my room is quite something.”

“It is.”

“But I like it here. It feels like me.”

Mark smiled at that. “You should be proud of that.”

Donghyuck sat down on his bed and Mark did the same. “I like doing inventions and I like being me you know? But recently, I wish I wasn’t. I was adopted and I really did wish to know what kind of people my parents were, but I didn’t need that. I needed someone to tell me that I don’t have to feel so alone, that it’s okay to be who I am. That it’s okay that I’m different from everyone else.”

Mark looked at him before he reached for his hand. “I- I love who you are Hyuck. I think you are extraordinary and brilliant. Back then, I always wondered what goes through your mind because you have so many ideas and creativity. I didn’t have that. I like you like this.”

Donghyuck looked up. “Thank you Mark.”

Mark smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Hey Mark, do you want to have sex?”

Mark’s eyes quickly grew huge, lips parted and almost gaping at him “Are you crazy? Your mom is right downstairs.”

“I was joking, we needed to lighten up. Anyways, you can sleep in here tonight if you aren’t too intimidated by my room. My mom doesn’t even like it in here.”

Mark looked over at him just as Donghyuck got off the bed to change out his clothes. “Hyuck, it’s okay with you right?”

Donghyuck took off his shirt to put on a softer PJ to wear. “Yes. I want you to spend the night on my birthday.” Donghyuck smiled and leaned up, suddenly kissing his jaw. “With you.”

Mark closed his eyes and after thinking for a long moment, finally reached out to pull the smaller boy closer. He leaned down and attached their lips together. Mark was kissing Donghyuck hard with every passion in his body and Donghyuck kissed back as much as he could. Mark couldn’t help it because at this moment, he wanted Donghyuck so much. They ended up against the wall with Mark’s tongue was down Donghyuck’s throat. Donghyuck pulled back and lifted up Mark’s shirt. Mark took off his shirt and did the same to Donghyuck. Mark trailed his lips down his neck to his shoulders, pressing soft kisses. When Mark was done, he looked back to his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Donghyuck nodded and pulled him to his bed. Mark crawled on top of him and continued to kiss his lips and down his torso. When Mark stopped, Donghyuck turned his head up and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?

Mark didn't say anything and used his hand to touch his hips before slipping his hands in his pants to feel his ass. Donghyuck arched into his hands and moaned quietly. Mark leaned down to suck a hickey on his shoulder while squeezing his ass. Mark planted a very nice hickey on him before pushing his mouth against Donghyuck’s again.

Donghyuck slowly leaned back from the messy wet kiss, his cheeks flaring up. “Hyung, you know I’m a virgin right?”

Mark looked at him, eyes unreadable. “I know.”

“Are you going to-“

Mark suddenly blinked his eyes, shaking his head, and pulled back, sitting up. “Sorry Hyuck. I know you like me a lot, but I just can’t. You’ll always be Jaehyun’s baby brother.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, confusion written on his face. He gasped at Mark, taking in a deep breath. Mark’s lips were red and swollen. “Mark, we just kissed! You were kissing me. And when will you let that go? It’s because you’re almost 10 years older than I am? Is that right?”

Mark shook his head, looking at him. “I have a fiancé.”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes at him before getting up and grabbing his shirt on the floor, upset. He also tossed Mark his shirt, but Mark didn’t make a move to put it on. “Then what is all of this Mark? Why are you confusing me?”

“I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck was on the verge of tears but years of frustration with inventions and high school exams helped him keep it in. Donghyuck grew out of his crybaby phrase. “But you never told her about us and how we made out in the back of your car last year. Are you ever going to tell her?”

Mark sighed, looking slightly defeated and just tired. “I never really meant to keep it from her, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Donghyuck leaned against this desk and looked at the older. “Did you like kissing me?”

Mark didn’t utter a single word as he reached out and pulled him into a hug. Donghyuck leaned against Mark’s chest and he could feel his heart beating. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until Mark whispered, “Stars like you don’t belong to me.”

They both laid down on the bed, Mark hugging him from behind and Mark kissed his shoulder before they both fell asleep.

  
  


They woke up to a knock on their door and it was Donghyuck’s mom who opened the door to see them sleeping, with Donghyuck’s head on Mark’s chest.

“Wake up boys!! Breakfast is served!”

Mark was the first to wake up and he looked down to see Donghyuck on him before gently pushing him off. He sheepishly looked at Donghyuck’s mom before quickly sitting up, noticing he didn’t have his shirt on and Donghyuck’s mom looked at him with questioning eyes, but she didn’t say anything. From the years he’s known her, she always had something to say. He quickly got up from the bed to put on his shirt while Donghyuck slowly stirred awake and saw his mom standing at the doorway.

“Breakfast is served. Come down when you both are ready.” With that, she shut the door.

Mark looked at Donghyuck, leaning over to run his fingers through his bed hair. Donghyuck looked cute like that. “Morning. I’m going to use the bathroom.” Mark said, leaving the room.

Donghyuck quickly blinked his eyes and fixed his hair before heading downstairs to see his mom.

“Mom, I swear we weren’t doing anything.”

His mom just shrugged, wiping the counter. “Mark is engaged, sweetie. I really don’t know what I can say or what to think, but we will be talking about this. The three of us.”

“But we didn’t do anything. We just cuddled.”

His mom raised her eyebrows at him. “Sweetie, don’t lie to me.”

His mom walked to the living room to clean up some things and Donghyuck focused on putting food into his mouth. It would sound weird to sleep with an engaged man in your bed, but it was Mark and Donghyuck didn’t find a lot wrong with that, except the fact that Mark isn’t engaged to him.

Mark came down the stairs and awkwardly greeted him. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Mark looked into his fridge for some water. “So umm is your mom alright?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Well, we’ll have to talk to her sooner or later. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

They both got ready and Mark needed to visit his parents so Donghyuck tagged along. Mark’s parents are still the same and they loved Donghyuck equally as much as they love Mark. Donghyuck waited for Mark to chat with them before going. They got the keys to his car which he left with his parents but it’s still technically under his name. Donghyuck sat down in the passenger seat and looked over at Mark.

“So where are we going?”

Mark closed his eyes, rubbing his temple in a painful manner. “You really are giving me a headache you know.”

“Hey, a small date is fine you know. Besides, we really haven’t been out together like this before.”

Mark groaned and turned to look at him. “Do you really need me to take you on a date? I told you I would take you out only if I was single.”

Donghyuck clicked his tongue. “Sure sure. Says the one who cheated with his fiancé like two times with the same boy. You shouldn’t be talking. Now let’s get driving.”

They ended up going to a small cafe and Mark looked young for a 26-year-old so they didn’t get too many odd looks. Mark ended up buying their drinks and a dessert for the both of them. They sat across from each other and Mark really looked conflicted for a long moment before sighing and looking at Donghyuck.

“What do you really want to do on a date, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck put some cake into his mouth and smiled. “Just spend time with you honestly. I don’t really care what we do.”

“Donghyuck, look, last night was a mistake. I’m sorry if I’m leading you on or something. I don’t really mean to.”

It was quiet for a moment just as Donghyuck looked out the window on a bright summer day. Donghyuck loved the summer and he always felt the most carefree and himself. Mark watched him silently eat and take a sip from his drink. Mark knew Donghyuck was beautiful, to his intelligence and his looks. Donghyuck didn’t look like that small chubby boy anymore, he was 18 and he looked more golden and beautiful than ever. Donghyuck was so pretty and Mark knew that. He always found him pretty as he grew older. He knows Donghyuck will look even more beautiful in a couple of years.

Donghyuck finally looked back at Mark, he just sighed. “I’m leaving to go to MIT in a few days, flying to Massachusetts and I’m really happy and scared. Everything I have ever done in my life had a meaning and it always leads somewhere somehow. But with you, it’ll never lead anywhere. You don’t have to worry about leading me on since I know that I like you and it’s not going anywhere. It’s okay and I’ll get over it.”

Mark didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say so much, but at this time, he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to say. He knew that he loved Yeri, but with Donghyuck, he felt utterly confused with himself and his whole being because he does want Donghyuck in a way he can’t even explain. Everything with Donghyuck was a cursed blessing, he didn’t know how to stop it but he can’t help but want Donghyuck to always be happy. He doesn’t want to hurt him because Donghyuck didn’t deserve that.

They finished their drinks and food and Mark drove them to the park where they could take a breather and let nature consume them. Donghyuck made the move to hold his hands as they were walking and Mark wanted to pull away, but he knew that comfort was something that both needed.

“You will love it in Massachusetts, Hyuck. I’m really proud of you. You really have no idea.”

“Thanks Mark. I’m excited to start a new journey in a different state. How did it feel when you left for America?”

Mark smiled. “Definitely scared, but in the long run, it’s worthwhile. I don’t regret it.”

Donghyuck smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on his shoulder. “You don't have to come visit me, Mark. I want you to focus on your own life, with Yeri and your job. I don’t want to pull you back to me, but I’m always there you know. I’m still Jaehyun’s baby brother and I’m still part of your life, lingering there, but I also want to live my own. It’s like leaving your first love to find something better, but not really leaving you know?”

Mark smiled at that. “I understand.” Mark hugged him tighter. “I don’t think I want you to ever leave my life.”

“Me neither.”

Mark pressed a long kiss on his forehead, thinking for a couple of long moments and listening to the birds chirp. “Hyuck, let’s do it. I’ll be your first.”

Donghyuck looked up, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Mark leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “I’ll show you. I want this to be your day. Let’s get a hotel together okay?”

“You mean sex?” Donghyuck asked, looking around to make sure no one was around.

Mark nodded and led him to his car. They checked into a nice hotel and Donghyuck felt an eerie feeling in his stomach and it just wasn’t right. Mark could sense his nervousness and caressed his hands, his back, his stomach, and his neck. They continued to make out in the bedroom and when Donghyuck pulled back, he grabbed Mark’s hand and looked at his ring.

“You’re engaged.”

Mark followed his gaze to his ring before taking it off. “Hyuck, I don’t know how to say it, but just for today, I want to be yours. In whatever way you want me to be. I promised you a date and today belongs to you.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “What about Yeri? You said you love her, but why are you with me? It doesn’t feel right.”

Mark put his hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “This isn’t about Yeri. It’s just going to be me and you.” Mark kissed down his neck, sucking and licking at it.

“Just for today right? And then you will go back to her?”

Mark nodded. “And you will fall in love with other men that isn’t me.”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark when Mark took off his shirt. Donghyuck pulled him into a hug, cheeks on his bare chest. “I love you,” Donghyuck said, “and if we are going to do this, you have to love me too.”

Mark blinked his eyes. “Hyuck-

“Just for today. Just make love to me like you really love me too. Make love to me like I’m your everything.”

Mark slowly lifted up him off his chest to lay him down on the bed. Mark lifted up his shirt and caressed his stomach while kissing his collarbone, licking and then marking hard on it. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

Mark fingered him, being gentle, and then fucked him slowly because it was his first time, lacing their hands together. Mark made love to him, whispering into his ear, touching him everywhere and staring into his eyes and it was all Donghyuck wanted.

“I love you Mark.”

“I love you too baby.”

Mark fucked into him a few more times before they came, kissing each other and just taking everything in.

After that, Donghyuck rode Mark as he wrapped his arms around his neck, loving the feeling of just being with Mark and having him for himself. Mark held him close, leaving hickeys over his neck and all over his chest as Donghyuck rode him in bliss, leaning his head back as he moaned with Mark hitting his prostate with each hard thrust and it felt perfect. Just them being in each other’s arms and making love with one another.

  
They cuddled up together, kissing each other everywhere and it was already 5pm in the day. Mark’s phone rang and Mark got up, looking for his phone. “It’s Yeri. I’m going to be right back.”

Donghyuck just nodded at him and Mark walked out and left to go into the living room, and closing the door.

“Hey babe, is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Yeri replied. “Just checking on you. You have a long flight tomorrow afternoon and I actually have to leave for a business trip a few cities away so I won’t be home for two days.”

“That’s alright. I miss you.”

“Miss you too baby. How is Donghyuck? I know you really wanted to see him. Tell him I said hi.”

“He’s doing good,” Mark said, looking back at the bedroom door and then this empty left hand. “He has so much coming for him and I’m proud of him.”

“He really does,” Mark heard some rustling in the background. “I’m going to pack up. I love you so much.” Yeri finally hung up and Mark went back inside the room, picking up his ring and putting it on his finger. He stared at it and looked at Donghyuck, who was napping soundlessly. He brushed his hair out his face and shook Donghyuck awake. Donghyuck stirred awake and looked up at Mark.

“How was the call?”

“It went fine,” Mark muttered, kissing down his neck. “We have to head to the airport soon. Jaehyun’s plane is arriving.”

“I know.” Jaehyun was coming back with Johnny today and Donghyuck is excited to meet Johnny for the first time.

They both took a shower together, made out a little more, and got dressed. Mark drove them to the airport and they were silent in the car ride. Donghyuck fiddled with his phone, reading stuff while Mark was focused on the drive, listening to the quiet music.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Donghyuck asked, looking up.

“I’m leaving in the afternoon, but I promised Lucas I will meet up with him before I leave. You can come see me at the airport.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Alright.”

Mark parked at the airport parking lot and took his seatbelt off and that was when Donghyuck grabbed his hands.

Donghyuck looked at Mark, biting his lips. “Do you regret what we did? If you do, I need you to tell me now.”

Mark blinked his eyes and shook his head, leaning forward to brush the strands of hair off the younger’s face. “I really don't want to regret it, not with you okay? You mean a lot to me.”

“I love you, Mark. I really do.”

Mark didn’t expect him to say that but he knew Donghyuck meant it. Mark just nodded, pulling him into a long kiss without thinking. After that, Donghyuck opened the door and Mark followed after. They saw Donghyuck’s mom at the airport already and Mark felt kind of awkward and he wasn’t exactly ready to have the talk with her about what she saw in the morning, but he was willing to have a talk if she wanted to. Donghyuck’s mom greeted them and they both greeted her. Donghyuck stuck to his side while waiting for Jaehyun. They waited about 10 more minutes to see Jaehyun and Johnny coming into the airport.

Jaehyun gave Donghyuck a big hug and a kiss on the head before leaning in and hugging Mark.

“I didn’t know you were coming back! Did you just get here yesterday?”

“Yeah man. I came for Donghyuck’s birthday.”

Jaehyun gave him a funny look before grinning. “Nice to know you wouldn’t miss his very special day of turning in an adult.” Jaehyun turned around and beckered Johnny to come closer. “This is Johnny as you all know.”

Johnny smiled and bowed to them. “Hello. It’s nice to meet everyone.”

Donghyuck’s mom and Donghyuck engaged in a conversation with Johnny while Jaehyun started asking Mark more questions on the side.

“How do you feel about Donghyuck’s admission to MIT?”

“I’m thrilled. I’m really happy for him and he deserves it.”

Jaehyun smiled and looked over at him for a second. “That’s good. He’s been telling me how happy he is. I hope you can give him some tips about living in America.”

Mark nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “What makes you think I won’t?”

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. “What did you both do today?”

Mark looked at Donghyuck’s back, to which the three of them were a little ahead of them as they were walking out of the airport. He really didn’t know how to tell Jaehyun what was going on with him and Donghyuck. Maybe Jaehyun will catch on later in the future, but Mark was not mentally prepared for that conversation with his best friend. But Jaehyun is his best friend and he would never judge him at all for his decisions, but a part of him knew that this was a situation that not even he knows how to tackle. It was too confusing for Mark to fully comprehend in his head and he was an adult. He probably really needed to take a rain check.

Mark shrugged. “We were just catching up on things.”

Jaehyun laughed at that. “Really Mark. I know you better than you know yourself. You really went ahead and flew here just because of Donghyuck’s 18th birthday. A lot of people wouldn’t think it was even that serious he was turning into an adult yet I’m surprised that you made an effort to see him. I thought you were in a middle of a case to solve.”

“Well, can’t I just see someone I haven’t seen in a year?” They were already outside and the summer night air still felt too hot for Mark.

Jaehyun blinked at him. “We will talk more about this later.”

Later never came as the four of them decided to spend the night catching up and watching funny movies. Donghyuck got along well with Johnny and they even shared some small inside jokes. Johnny was very curious about his inventions and Donghyuck spent time explaining to him what inventions he made and what it means to him, using these big words that not him or Jaehyun knew that Donghyuck knew. Donghyuck was full of surprises for sure. Donghyuck also laid on Jaehyun’s lap the entire time they watched the movie as Mark and Johnny conversed a little. Mark can’t help but smile at how at home it feels to just be there.

Mark heard Lucas lose a game in Smash Bros before groaning out. Lucas played two more rounds which he ultimately lost before looking at Mark, who was sipping on his coffee while reading some emails. It was morning and he ultimately arrived at Lucas’ at around 8am. He had his flight in at 1pm and he promised Lucas he would come over to his house and catch up. Lucas still stayed in the city while he still attended college in Korea. Lucas was also dating Xiaojun, who he crushed on back in high school before becoming official during their college years. Xiaojun was currently in Shanghai for his summer break with his family. Lucas became an author for books and wrote books in his own time.

Lucas walked over to him and patted shoulder.

“You’re on your break and you’re still working?”

Mark shook his head. “Technically I’m not supposed to be off work at all since I’m on a case. I’ll work more when I’m on the plane but I have to check over my files.”

“You haven’t been here in like a year and we get a few hours to spend together.”

“I know. I also don’t know when I will be back.”

Lucas leaned back on his chair. “Well that’s understandable, but do you like working over there? I feel that Yeri pressured you to move there with her because of her fashion job. You know, you can move back here and find something better.”

Mark looked at him, raising his brows. “I’m happy with her you know? I like my job, being a lawyer and all that.”

Lucas scoffed. “I feel distant from you and that’s not really what I mean. I know you love Yeri and you would never do anything to upset her. You don’t have to move back here, you can go anywhere, as long as you live your life knowing your answers instead of lying to yourself.”

Mark’s fingers slipped off his keyboard and he looked at his screen for the longest the time. Lucas shuffled around and stood up. “You can be honest with me you know. I’m not Jaehyun, but I am your friend.”

Mark sighed and looked up, knowing that Lucas can read through him easily. He’s really glad Lucas wasn’t Jaehyun which made it slightly easier. “It’s easier to talk to someone who isn’t Jaehyun you know? You said earlier that I would never do anything to upset Yeri, but you’re wrong. I did something terrible.”

“Which is?”

“I cheated on Yeri two times. I didn’t tell her yet and I don’t even understand or know what I can even say.”

Lucas stared down at him. “Don’t lie to her. Be honest when you tell her why.”

Mark shook his head. “It’s not that easy. I still love her and she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, but I don’t know why I cheated on her. I keep telling myself it’s because I’m confused with myself and I needed more time to figure it out before I tell her. It just never felt like the right time.”

“Then when will it be?”

“I don’t know.”

Lucas bit his lips, looking away from him. “Are you even going to tell me who it was?”

Mark looked back at him, frustrated. “Who do you think it was?”

Lucas gasped, covering his mouth. He blinked at him a few times, looking at him up and down. “Don’t tell me it’s that kid. Dude, I can’t believe you. Does Jaehyun even know?”

Mark sighed, rubbing his face. “He’s not just any kid and no, Jaehyun doesn’t know.”

Lucas leaned against the table. “Mark, do you like him? Don’t give me that bullshit about you being engaged.”

Mark closed his eyes. “I don’t know! I’m really going through it and I feel like shit, but I just really miss him sometimes and I like being with him. I really miss a lot when I’m away. It’s ridiculous.”

“What about Yeri?”

“I don’t know.”

Lucas patted his shoulder. “Mark, I’m always going to be here for you. But man, good luck. I believe you can figure it out. It’s not my place to tell you what to do.”

Mark sighed, covering his face. “It’s just- like I’m a kid again. I’m supposed to be an adult and feel sure about myself and what I want, but every time I’m back home, it’s like time just stopped and I forget about matters to me the most. I forget about Yeri and I forget that I’m really 26. All I can think about is Donghyuck. It’s not even just that. When I’m away from him for a long time, I fuckin miss him but when I see him, all I want to do is kiss him. I don’t know what is wrong with me. He’s just so young and I shouldn’t be feeling like this.”

Lucas looked down at his friend, patting his back. “I won’t tell you that liking Donghyuck is wrong because when you like someone, it’s not supposed to feel wrong. What is wrong here is that you didn’t tell Yeri and you need to talk to her. I don’t know, maybe when you go back to London, you will figure it out.”

Mark nodded, looking at his laptop. “I’m not sure of my feelings towards Donghyuck at all yet. Anyways, thanks Lucas.”

They spent more time playing games and chatting before Mark got ready to head out to the airport with Lucas driving him there. Mark met up with his family at the airport and Mark did feel somewhat guilty about not spending time with them, but he will be going back home on Christmas. He kissed them and hugged them, telling them that he’ll be back soon. Mark looked over to see Donghyuck walking up to him along with his mom. He didn’t see Jaehyun or Johnny. Donghyuck pulled him into a hug and sighed against his chest.

“Thanks for coming to see me Mark.”

Mark looked down at him and he could see tears forming in his eyes. “Hyuck, why are you crying?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Mark. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Mark blinked his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. Mark slowly kissed his head. “Me too.”

Donghyuck’s mom slowly pulled Donghyuck away from him and she took Mark to a small corner where no one else could hear them.

Ms. Jung smiled at him, rubbing his back. “Don’t worry Mark. I know you are engaged and I know you adore and care about Donghyuck like he’s your younger brother. I’m thankful that he has you in his life.”

Mark nodded, not knowing what to say. “I’m happy he’s in my life too.”

When Mark finally boarded the plane, he tried not to think about Donghyuck crying when he saw him leave. It left an unsettling feeling in his heart.

  
  


Donghyuck continued to enjoy his time at home, hanging out with his friends who were all going to Seoul University and Donghyuck had promised them that he was going to Skype with them a lot. Jaehyun had helped him pack for America and Donghyuck clearly missed the presence of his older brother. Jaehyun spent as much time as he could with him before he went back to Chicago. Donghyuck barely contacted Mark at all because he wanted to focus on his move.

Mark was really busy with his cases, meeting with wedding planners for his wedding. Yeri was really excited about the idea of getting married in London and it was really expensive, but as long as Yeri was happy, Mark was happy. Mark cuddled with Yeri, told her stories about work, wrote her little letters to make sure she knows that he’s always supporting her. When it was his birthday, Yeri had taken him to dinner and they went sightseeing. Yeri made Mark happy and he really didn’t know what he would do without her. Mark still thinks about Donghyuck whenever he looks at the sunflower that is on his bedside table. Yeri knows that it was a gift from Donghyuck and she had no say in it and just loved it as much as he did. He occupied himself with work and overworked himself as much as he could.

It was nearing December and that was when Donghyuck and he started to FaceTime again. Mark was not really ready to see Donghyuck again, but Mark really missed him and Donghyuck missed him as well. Donghyuck seems to be doing well and just living his life at MIT. Yeri even took over and FaceTimed with Donghyuck sometimes and Donghyuck smiled as he chatted with her.

It was when Mark was on his way home from work when Donghyuck FaceTimed him. Donghyuck was done doing his homework on his desk. Mark talked to him while he was driving.

“Mark, do you have a set date for your wedding yet?”

Mark nodded, already parking in his apartment complex. “It should be the beginning of next year. Yeri is really excited for it.”

“Aren’t you excited too?”

Mark looked at Donghyuck, watching him write something down on his paper. “I am.”

Donghyuck hummed and looked up. “I’m going on a date tomorrow. This guy has been crushing on me since I came here so I decided why not.”

Mark smiled. “That’s good. Tell me how it goes. I would love to hear about it.”

Donghyuck sighed and looked at him. “You don’t regret making love to me right?”

Mark shook his head, moving closer to his phone where he put it on his steering while. “That day we had together, I will never regret it. So don’t ask me again okay?”

“Why don’t you regret it?”

Mark sighed. “Because it was you. You’re someone I will always adore and love.”

Donghyuck smiled at him, twirling his pen. “I want you to do it again.”

Mark looked at him and shook his head. “Hyuck-“

“You’re alone right? I want to send you something.”

Donghyuck quickly sent him something and Mark grabbed his phone to check what it was. His eyes grew big. Donghyuck was nude in the picture with his ass sticking out.

“Why did you send me this?”

Donghyuck just laughed. “What? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before. I just always wanted to send you my nudes.”

Mark arched his brows. “You know, Yeri goes through my phone. What if she finds that you are sending me nudes?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Let her find out. Do you want another one?”

“Donghyuck, I’m going to hang up on you.”

“Wait, no. I just want you to think about me, that’s why I’m sending you them. You don't have to save them! I’m hoping you can send me some of yours.”

Mark gasped. “Donghyuck, we are not doing this.”

“Why? You said you don’t regret anything with me, what difference is this? We had sex and we made out already.”

“We promised each other we would let each other go.”

Donghyuck was quiet for a few seconds. “Yeah. But I’m a fucking engineering scientist and I have needs you know. I get stressed out.”

“Then you go out and get fucked. What’s so hard about that? You having a 4.9 gpa going to a prestigious college and majoring in aerospace engineering can’t figure that out?

“Fine Mark.”

“Bye Donghyuck.”

Mark hung up on Donghyuck and took a second look at the picture. Donghyuck surely got skinner and more toned up, and his back was so smooth and unblemished. He looked as beautiful as ever. Mark groaned and rubbed his temples. He really didn’t need this right now. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed inside his apartment.

He found Yeri in the kitchen cooking food and he greeted her by kissing her cheek. Yeri grinned and pulled him into a hug.

“How was work babe?”

“Work was great. How was your day?”

“I just went to my fashion company and did some work. It’s been a busy day.”

Mark put his coat on his hanger and took off his shoes. Mark pulled Yeri into the living room. “Babe, I have to tell you something.”

“Sure, is everything okay?”

Mark looked down and grabbed her hands. “It’s about Donghyuck.”

Yeri arched her brows. “Is he visiting us or something? He seems to really miss you and I would love to see him again.”

“No babe. Donghyuck and I- we kissed and did some other stuff.”

Yeri blinked at him and she seemed so speechless. She stared at Mark, almost gaping at him. “Mark, I don’t understand. He’s 8 years younger than you. How could you just kiss him? What else did you do with him?”

“Yeri, I’m so sorry.”

“Mark, what else did you do?”

Mark bit his lips. “We had sex. I slept with him when I went to visit him.”

Yeri took a deep breath, flabbergasted. “Okay, I was not expecting that. Do you like him the way you like me? Or is it just different?”

“No Yeri, I don’t like him like that. It’s always been you.”

Yeri shook her head. “But Mark, you cheated on me?! You slept with this kid! This is absurd. It’s like you want to throw the whole wedding away and everything we had together for years. Donghyuck is cute, I know and he’s been crushing on you since forever, but what I don't understand is where do I stand? I can’t believe you fucked with him. Why Mark?”

“Yeri-“

“Mark, what is going on?”

Mark took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

Yeri shook her head, already too upset. “Let’s take a break. Once you understand how you really feel, let me know.” With that Yeri went back into the kitchen and started cooking.

The next few days felt like death and Yeri didn’t want to talk to him at all. He knows that cheating was a big thing and there was nothing he can do to make Yeri forgive him. Yeri decided to move into her co-worker’s place for the time being and it just left Mark to figure out himself. He still went to work, he chatted with Lucas some more over the phone and occasionally talked with Jaehyun. He finally admitted to Jaehyun that he had kissed Donghyuck when he was underage. He really thinks the cops should come after him for kissing a minor.

Jaehyun didn’t seem as shocked as he thought nor did Jaehyun did seem upset but asked him why he did it. Donghyuck wasn’t even legal at that and he could have gone to jail for being a pedophile which made him groan out.

“I just wanted to give him his first kiss and he had asked me to kiss him when he was like 9. I just did it and we ended up making out in my car.”

“Mark, I love you and you are my best friend. I would say that you are some crazy man but, I can’t really judge you. I mean it’s just an age difference, right? I think that is what worries you the most. He loves you and you have always been someone he admired. I would give you my blessing to date him.”

Mark snorted. “Okay, thanks I guess. I liked being with him.”

Jaehyun just chuckled. “Mark, it’s okay to feel like this. I’m happy you told me.”

“Thanks for not making fun of me. It was really hard telling you this. I don’t even know how it all came to this and I just appreciate you for understanding.”

The night ended up with Mark finally sending Donghyuck a dick picture and Donghyuck instantly replied back with a few question marks. Mark saw that Donghyuck wants to facetime him and he picked it up.

“Mark, what was that?”

Mark shrugged. “It’s for you. You said you wanted me to send pictures.”

Donghyuck looked red in the camera. “But you sent me a dick pic! What am I supposed to do? Finger myself thinking about your dick? I have an internship with a big lab company tomorrow.”

Mark laughed at that. “It's okay Hyuck. I want you to finger yourself right now. Let me see it.”

“Mark, what the fuck.”

“Come on. Take off your pants. I know you really enjoyed it when I had my dick inside you. You want to get fucked by me don’t you?”

Donghyuck gasped and looked around his room. “Are you insane?”

“Off with your pants now.”

“Mark- you can’t just-“

“I want to see you naked. You sent me a nude for a reason, right? You wanted me to jerk off to your nude picture.”

Donghyuck groaned. “I mean- Look, my roommates might come back any second.”

“Just real quick. Off with your pants.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes and quickly pulled his pants down. He angled the camera to show his ass and gently fingered himself. Donghyuck was moaning so loud and kept repeating his name. Mark kept talking to him through it, saying “Donghyuck, you look so pretty like this, you deserve to be fucked right now, I really want to fuck you,” and Donghyuck cummed so hard. Donghyuck took a couple of deep breaths and turned his camera to face him.

“Mark, how was that?”

Mark smiled at him. “It was perfect. You’re perfect Donghyuck.”

  
Mark and Donghyuck didn’t talk after that and Mark had to miss out on going back home because he had too many cases lining up. Mark spent a lot of his time thinking about his situation with Yeri. He clearly missed her and everything about her, but also knew that Yeri wasn’t ready to forgive him. They spent their youth together, falling in love, making love, and moving out to London together. Without Yeri, Mark felt like he wouldn’t have made it this far in life. Yeri was his supporter since the beginning, his best friend, and his lover. It would pain him so much to let her go just because he’s messing around with Jaehyun’s baby brother.

Two months later, Yeri decided to meet up with him. Mark was nervous but he also knew Yeri. Yeri is someone that thinks things through before making a decision, her life never consists of rash decisions.

Yeri sat across from him and slowly peeled her ring off. It made Mark’s heart break.

“Yeri-,"

“Mark, do you love me?”

Mark nodded. “I do. This is why we are engaged!”

Yeri shook her head. “I think you just loved me because I was always there for you, watching after you, and supporting you through your journey. You’re my first love too Mark and that won’t change. I think that along the way, you’ve always been someone who didn’t understand what you really wanted in a relationship.” Yeri looked out the window and sighed. “I’ve given you a lot but you didn’t love me that way. You loved me as your best friend. Not as your lover Mark.”

Yeri stood up and smiled at him. “I love you Mark, for everything that you are. I’ll come back home and move my stuff. I’m moving in with my co-worker and she’s been amazing to me. During these months, she opened my eyes and I felt more at home and at ease. I think I like her Mark.”

Mark felt like crying but he slowly pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Yeri. I love you too. I’ll help you move your stuff out.”

  
Jaehyun was the first person to know about this breakup with Yeri and Jaehyun didn't didn’t know how he felt about it because he actually liked Yeri, but at the same time, Jaehyun understood that it wasn’t meant to be.

“If she didn’t break up with you, would you break up with her?”

Mark was quiet for a few moments. “I didn't want to break up with her and I really didn’t know what to do. I also didn’t know what to do about Donghyuck either and I was in a weird and scary place. I felt broken and when Yeri decided to break up, I realized how much I appreciated that. I’m thankful she was the one who did it and it let me do a lot of thinking.”

“Yeri’s a wonderful person. I really liked her.”

Mark hummed. “Yeah she truly is and I don’t deserve her.”

Jaehyun just chuckled. “Well, now you’re free. You can finally get together with Hyuck.”

Mark just smiled. "You're right Jaehyun."

They talked some more until Mark hung up.

Mark did end up meeting Yeri’s girlfriend last week and she was super amazing and Mark can kinda tell why Yeri liked her. Her name was Joy and she was so beautiful and funny.

Mark decided to continue with work all the way until next summer when he could finally book a ticket back home. When he got back home, he greeted his parents and mentioned that he was deciding on moving back home and finding a job here. His parents were proud of him and agreed to whatever he thinks best for him. Donghyuck arrived back a few days later and Mark met him up at the airport along with his parents and Donghyuck’s mom.

Donghyuck didn’t expect to see him there and Mark pulled him into a tight hug. Donghyuck smiled and leaned his head on his chest.

“You’re back.”

“Yeah. We get to spend the whole summer together.”

Donghyuck grinned and Mark took his hands as they walked out of the airport. Mark told him that he’s not engaged anymore once they were in Mark’s room and Donghyuck didn’t take it lightly.

“Why? You loved her.”

Mark nodded. “I know but I think it’s okay. She was my first love but she’s not my last love. I came to an understanding that we loved each other as friends who were always there for each other. I know that I have loved someone else throughout all these years and I’ve always loved them.”

Donghyuck nodded, snuggling up to his body as they laid down. “So what now? What are we?”

Mark looked down at him, smiling. “It doesn’t matter because I’ll always be yours. You’re my last love.”

Donghyuck leaned up and kissed him on the lips. They made out for a long time until Mark took his shirt off and did the same to Donghyuck. Mark kissed Donghyuck everywhere he could, undressing him, fingering him, and stretching him. Mark made love to him like last time, taking his time and pulling him close. Mark continued to kiss him throughout it all, whispering to him how much he loves and adores him. Donghyuck laced their fingers together when they came.

After that, Donghyuck had Mark laying on top of his stomach, caressing and kissing it. “Mark, what if one day I’m not here anymore?”

“What do you mean?”

Donghyuck shook his head, looking away. “I haven’t told you yet but I’m part of a huge project that I created with a big space administration and there’s something that I will be doing.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve researched this for years, Mark. I spent my whole life doing this.”

Mark pulled up to look into his eyes. “Tell me it’s not about the time-traveling machine.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I’ve researched about the stars when I was younger. I’m going to see them once I graduate from MIT. It’s a research that I've been a part of since the beginning of college and I’m going to be going to the stars. I’m going to leave Earth Mark.”

Mark didn’t know how to take that in very well. “You don’t want to time travel anymore?”

Donghyuck slowly sat up. “I have actually. I looked into my past and my future.”

“I’m in your future right? I have to be.”

Donghyuck bit his lips. “It’s not about that Mark. I found out about my past and I don’t have real parents. This is why I made my decision to leave earth. I was born among the stars and I’m one of them. I’m going to discover what’s out there, I want to know who I truly am.”

Mark closed his eyes and kissed hard him. “Don’t leave me. I want you here. I want to have babies, a family with you and love you so much longer. Why can’t we stay together? Don’t you love me?”

Donghyuck kissed him back and Mark pushed him up the bed, sucking and kissing his neck and marking him up. “I love you so much Donghyuck. I’m all yours. Forever.”

“I know Mark. I know.”

“I don't want to let you go.”

“I’m always here Mark. I’ll always be there for you.”

Mark started crying and Donghyuck hugged him tighter. “I love you, Mark. I’ve spent my life loving you and I will always love you.”

Mark and Donghyuck officially started dating for a while until Donghyuck finally graduated college. Donghyuck focused more on his research and worked with NASA astronauts and researchers in order to perfect his studies. Mark loved Donghyuck so much, but seeing what Donghyuck studied all his life made him proud. Donghyuck was driven and persistent in everything which Mark fall so much for him.

Mark made sure to make love to him every night, whisper into his ear, write him songs, and support him through everything in his life. All of their friends supported them dating and none of them cared about the age gap and Mark felt like somehow, he didn't feel it anymore because he loved Donghyuck so much. Donghyuck wanted to go traveling with him the spring before he would graduate and Mark bought them tickets and they traveled to as many places as they could that spring break, making love and being in each other's arms in each city. They fucked everywhere they could in each hotel because they couldn’t get enough of each other. Donghyuck told him that he wanted Mark to come with him to the stars, that he wanted him to see what’s out there along with him. Mark couldn’t help but hug Donghyuck closer to his chest as he fucked him and made love to him. Going to the stars wasn’t his dream, but it was Donghyuck’s. Mark didn’t want Donghyuck to leave him because he didn’t have time to love him longer, he didn’t have time to do everything he wanted to do with him. Donghyuck ended up crying with him that night because he felt sorry, that he didn’t want to hurt him, that he was happy that they finally got to be together after so many years.

“Why do you have to go, babe?”

Donghyuck looked up at him as they laid on the grass gazing up at stars just like that they did when he was younger. “Do you remember when you told me that I’m a constellation? I always think about that because I knew at that time I was different. I wasn’t like everyone else, that I’m a star that makes a constellation. I almost thought that you knew about my identity. When you said that stars don’t belong to you, I nearly broke down. Because Mark, you’re wrong. I’m a star and I belong to you. Forever and ever.”

Mark looked sad. “But I don’t belong to you.”

Donghyuck shook his head as he kissed Mark, wiping away his tears. “We are inseparable Mark. You’re mine and I’m yours.” Mark pulled him closer to him. “You’ve been someone I dreamed about being with for so many years. I don’t want you to think I will abandon us so easily. I will always come to you.”

Donghyuck looked over at his friends and his mom and his brother. He had already spent time bidding goodbye to them and seeing them sob and cry. Donghyuck once told his mom about his goal and his mom was confused and rejected his idea but as he grew older, he knew this was what he wanted to do. Jaehyun, Renjun, and Jaemin looked heartbroken and sad, and then there was his boyfriend, beside him. Mark held his hand, walked him to the station, and helped him out with putting on his suit. The other researchers and astronomers were beside them and Donghyuck leaned up to kiss Mark, hugging him tightly.

“So I guess this is goodbye?”

Mark shook his head at him, kissing his cheeks. “No, it's never a goodbye. I love you. Forever.”

Donghyuck nodded. “I love you too.” He turned around and stepped foot into the spaceship and put on his headpiece. He looked at Mark and smiled, tearing up.

Mark smiled back. “I’ll see you again. Come back safe.”

And with that, everyone stepped back and watched Donghyuck take off. Mark knew Donghyuck was going to come back. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next month, but someday. Mark walked outside and over to where everyone was standing and gave him a tight hug. They all watched the dark sky filled with stars and smiled. Donghyuck was somewhere up there and Mark couldn’t help but feel happy. His love for Donghyuck was endless but Donghyuck’s love for him will never diminish because Donghyuck was Mark’s star.

  
  


One Year Later.

Mark had a big case which resulted in him having almost no sleep and stressed out. He had moved out back to his hometown and left London. Yeri still lived with her girlfriend and she had told him she was engaged to her and invited him to the wedding. Mark decided that he agreed and wanted to leave his hometown for a while. He invited Jaehyun and Johnny to come and they wanted to come as well. Johnny and Jaehyun are still strong as ever and Mark felt as if there was no one else as perfect for Jaehyun than Johnny. They still talk about everything and anything and there are times when he cried to Jaehyun about missing Donghyuck and wished that he would come back to him. Mark still kept the sunflower and thinks about him every night. Jaehyun listened to his sobs and comforted him as much as he could and Mark was thankful.

Mark was 31 this year, but he didn’t feel that age. Maybe being with Donghyuck made him lose his sense of age and he thinks that’s a funny thing. The three of them landed in London the following week after Mark finished his case. They checked into their hotel room and he played his guitar out on the balcony looking at the stars above him. Mark had picked up playing the guitar throughout the years and it kept him stable and calm. He wished that he could have played it to Donghyuck a lot more when he was still there. Jaehyun walked outside and handed him a small drink. Mark accepted it and took a long sip.

Jaehyun leaned on the balcony and looked up at the stars. “My brother always wanted me to go stargazing with him as a kid and I always refused to. I kind of regret that now. He was only 9 years younger than me and I wish I could have treated him better.”

“It’s okay Jaehyun. He still loves you either way.”

Jaehyun nodded at him. “You miss him a lot don’t you?”

Mark looked away and nodded, putting his guitar down. “This year was harder than expected and I always miss him. Every single night I look up at the stars and I just want him next to me. I want to make love to him and kiss him so much. I spent years loving someone else and when I finally got to be with him, it was too short. It wasn’t fair.”

Jaehyun smiled at him, sipping his drink. “I miss him too. You’re not the only one.”

Mark didn’t look away from the sky. “I don’t think I can ever move on from him. I’m still so in love with him and I’ll wait for him. I know he will come back.”

The night of the wedding was beautiful. Yeri greeted him cheerfully and kissed his cheek. They talked and talked and Yeri was still the same. She wore a beautiful dress that complimented her body and her wife looked amazing as well. Mark talked and made some conversations with people at the wedding. They were pretty much people from fashion companies except for Yeri’s childhood friends and parents who seemed too happy that their girl was getting married. Mark didn’t have a bad relationship with Yeri’s parents and they liked him, but when they found out that Yeri had called off the engagement, they never talked again.

Yeri’s parents greet him and he hugged them. They were extremely nice people and Mark knows that Yeri was raised in a very good household environment.

“How do you feel about Yeri getting married?” Mr. Kim asked.

Mark just smiled. “I feel everything. Just so happy for her. I always want her to be happy.”

Mr. Kim patted his back. “Are you dating anyone?”

Mark didn’t know how to answer that because he really doesn’t know. As much as he wanted to say he’s still dating Donghyuck, but he knew that a part of him wondered if he still was. Mark knows that he won't date anyone when he was still in love with Donghyuck. he ended up walking outside from the wedding to get some fresh air and when he turned around to his right, he saw someone with brown hair staring up at the stars. He looked familiar and he felt familiar and Mark’s heart pounded in his chest. The boy was wearing a blue jacket and the breeze brushed his hair out of his face, making him look flawless. Mark smiled and walked to him.

The boy looked back at him, the same as he always remembered. Sunkissed skin, pink plump lips, brown round eyes, and everything about him was just so beautiful.

“Hey there star,” Mark said.

Donghyuck smiled at him, putting his hand out. “Hey, I’m Haechan. I’m sure I’ve seen you before, maybe in a past life.”

Mark couldn’t help but feel like everything fell into place and shook his hand. “I’m Mark.” And with that, the boy pulled him into a hug, his cheeks against his chest. Mark kissed his head and right there, he knew that Donghyuck was really there at that moment with him. That Donghyuck hadn’t forgotten about him. That Donghyuck still loved him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> im a simp for markhyuck currently and i needed to write a age gap fic just because i wanted to satisfy myself.  
> explanation on the ending: Haechan is Donghyuck’s star name which is why he introduced himself like that.   
> I hoped everyone liked this. please leave your girl a comment below.


End file.
